Secrets
by HippieChickEmma
Summary: Basically a modern-day high school, except for Armin has to a share a dorm with a girl he doesn't even know, Annie Leonhardt
1. Acquaintances

Armin opened up a door on school campus, it read 'Room 438', that was his dorm, along with a roommate that he'd not yet met. Once he stepped inside, he took off his shoes next to whoever's were there on the mat. 'Must be a girl, they're small pink sandels.' Armin shook away the thought. To him it was a little weird that boys and girls could share a dorm, a little awkward to be exact. 'Lucky Eren, he got somebody we both know.' Eren got to share a dorm with Mikasa, his foster sister. Armin took out his phone to see the time, then looked around the dorm. There was an empty living room, a kitchen that had a fridge, stove, and microwave, a decent bathroom, and a big bedroom that he'd have to share with his roommate, whoever she was. He saw that the bedroom door was only open a bit, so he held the doorknob and knocked, he didn't want to rudely walk in. "Come in." he heard a answer. Armin stepped inside, still holding his bag, to see a short blonde on a step ladder putting up pretty, laced, white, transparent, curtains. "Hello!" he tried to sound friendly. The blonde had her hair back in a messy bun with her bangs grown to the length of her hair, only that she let out of the bun. "Hi." she said back, not turning around. When she got done, she stepped down, folded the ladder, and put it in the far back of a huge walk-in closet. She had cold blue eyes with a glare in them. To Armin, she looked like the kind of girl that went to bed every night rubbing her eyes, making cute little yawns, and holding a teddy bear. Then realised, there was one sitting on her bed with a bunch of pillows. When she stood infront of him, he put out his hand. "I'm Armin Arlert." he greeted the girl shook his hand. "Annie Leonhardt." her grip was strong compared to how small her hands were. "You're grandfather or whatever brought you your junk." Annie muttered, leaving the room. 'She sure sounds friendly.' Armin thought sarcastically. On the opposite side of the room from Annie's bed of pastel colors and many pillows (and a cute little brown teddy bear with a red bow-tie), was Armin's bed. It was the same one from at home alright, he recognized the blankets. His bed was already made neatly, so he assumed Annie did it, compared to how everything else in the room was so neat. She must've been here alone for a while that day, since she had un-packed what his grandfather brought him, clothes hung in the closet next to her's, beds made, books on shelves, floor vaccumed, shelves dusted, everything in order and un-packed. Well, almost everything. He set down his back-pack and started putting school supplies in it, so he was ready for tomorrow. When Armin came out of the bedroom he saw Annie pushing a couch into the living room. "Need help?" Armin asked. "I'm all set." Annie answered as she gave it one last push and it was in the center of the room. "I'll tell you what you could do though, if you could go under my bed and bring out my flat-screen, it hooks up onto the wall." Annie told him. "You have a flat screen?" Armin asked disbelievingly. "Yeah, and your grandpa also had an old TV for you, but I left that one under your bed thinking that you'd like to play your video games or whatever on mine." Annie informed. "Thanks." Armin thatnked, seeing the Xbox next to her feet, she looked like she was reading instructions on how to hook it up now. Armin went and pulled out the TV from under Annie's bed, then realised, propped on the wall next to her bed, was a hunting rifle, with a scope and everything, under her bed next to the TV was an old pistol, like the ones you'd see off of westerns. Armin was surprised, he didn't think that the high school would alow their students to have guns. He brought out the TV and helped her hang it on the wall. "Hey, uhh, Annie, can I ask a personal question that may or may not help m safety?" Armin asked. "You saw my pistol and rifle didn't you?" she asked, hooking up his Xbox for him. "Yeah kinda." Armin agreed timidly. "Well, as long as you have a gun license and the school's trust, you're fine." Annie answered. "Do you hunt?" Armin asked. "Why else do you think I'd have a hunting rifle?" she muttered like he had asked a stupid question. "Why do you have a pistol?" Annie rolled her eyes, "So that I can protect myself in case of emergency." Annie stepped back and grabbed the remote from the armrest of the couch, she turned on the TV and handed the remote to Armin. "Here, you're controlers are in the cabinet under the TV." she told him, heading off into the kitchen. "Thanks." he thanked again, going to the cabinet. Annie started taking things from grocery bags and putting them in kitchen cabinets and the fridge, she put utensils and cooking things in cabinets and drawers. Annie pushed a coffee table with a glass top infront of the couch. She set down her coffee mug, half-way filled, on a coaster on the table, and sat down next to Armin while he played his video games, as she read a book. He shut off the TV after a while and sat back, trying to relax. He wanted to try to get to know her, he'd be living with her for the rest of his high school years after all. "So, what do you do for fun?" Armin asked. "Hunt with my doberman and pitbull." she answered, not looking from her book. "You got dogs?" he asked. "Yeah, but right now my dad's keeping them for me until he can get me a real house instead of this dorm." Annie told him. "What're their names?" Armin asked. "The doberman is Rogue, the pitbull is Loner." she answered. Annie pulled out her phone and showed him a picture with her and her dogs, she held the rifle in her hands. "I'm more of a cat person." Armin told her. "They allow cats here, but they have to be indoor." Annie informed. Annie went back to her book and they sat in silence. Annie set down her book and rested her head back, then suddenly fell asleep. "Annie!" Armin whisper shouted, trying to wake her, she didn't hear. Armin got up and gently scooped her up in his arms, carried her into the bedroom, pulled back her blankets, set down all the pillows on the floor along with her teddy bear, and set her down, covering her up to her shoulders with the blankets. Armin told her goodnight and went to his own bed, it'd be pretty damn interesting sharing a dorm with Annie for four years, pretty damn interesting.

On the Friday of that week, Annie sat at the kitchen table, doing math and literature homework. "Hey Armin!" she called out to him. "Yeah?" he asked from down the small hallway. "Can you help me out with my math?" she asked. "Be right there." was the answer. When came over to where she sat, he looked over her shoulder, then took her pencil and wrote some things down in her notebook for her. "And that's how you solve that." he murmured. "Thanks." Annie thanked. "What's your favorite teacher?" Armin asked. Annie put her finshed math homework to the side and started her literature. "Ms. Petra." Annie answered. "I like Ms. Hanji and Mr. Erwin." Armin told her. "Ms. Hanji's a crazy pyshcho path. I like her science class and all, but not the teacher." Armin she shook his head. "What're you doing for our painting project in art class?" Armin asked. Petra taught art class. "A buck with a big rack lying in the snow, with his head up looking at whoever's looking at the painting, I also want to have a bit of snow on his back and antlers." Annie answered, writing a few things down on her homework. "I at first wanted to do a black cat, but I want to do a person, would you let me paint you?" Armin asked. "Why me?" Annie asked, putting her finished homework aside and looking him in the eye. "Because I'm around you the most." Armin told her. "Fine." Annie agreed. "Hey, I'm going to spend the night at my grandpa's tonight, come with?" he asked. "Sure." Annie answered. "I'd like to meet your dad, want to stop by there before returning here tomorrow?" Annie's eyes grew wide with horror, she quickly hugged Armin and burrowed her face into his shoulder. "Annie, what's the matter?" Armin asked, a little confused, she'd never hugged him before. "Please don't make me go back there." she fnally choked out. "Why?" Armin asked. Her eyes had tears in them from crying. "Him and my mother just won't stop fighting, then randomly my mom had enough, and she left. I never saw her again. Then my father started yelling at me for no reason, I used to get books thrown at my head." she murmured. "Oh, Annie, I-I never thought." he held her close. "We won't even go near the place, don't worry. If you want to stay here, I'll stay with you." Armin offered. "Thank you." Annie thanked. 


	2. Making A Move

A month later, both Armin and Annie kept straight A's and were on the honor roll for it. It was a Friday night and Armin hadn't quite fallen asleep yet. He looked over from his bed to Annie's and looked at her. Her small frame of a body shook and shivered, she looked cold. "Hey Annie, you cold?" he asked, she didn't turn around and look at him, she was curled up with her back to him. Annie nodded. Armin got up and walked over to the closet to look for extra blankets, all of them were already on her bed, so he walked over to her bed, gently lifted the mattress and took off her blankets, to reveal Annie to the cold. He put the blankets on his bed and scooped up Annie in his arms, her eyes closed, she wasn't sleeping, but she was too tired and cold to care about what was happening. Armin walked over to his bed a nd laid down, holding Annie close to share his body heat with her. Annie snuggeled herself closer and fell asleep. Armin felt a little too warm but didn't care, he was doing it for his friend, which she appreciated his, a little too friendly, but kind gesture. Armin closed his eyes, he knew that Annie couldn't hear him because she was sleeping, but he whispered, "Goodnight, my love."

Annie woke the next morning in Armin's bed, but he wasn't there, he got up like normal. Annie laid there for a moment, she didn't want to get up, she was still groggy with sleep. Annie knew that it was against the rules to be in the same bed as someone else inside the dorms, but she didn't care, nobody'd know. As long as Annie was warm and safe, Armin didn't care either. Deep down, he loved the feisty little blonde. Annie didn't know though, she didn't take a hint from his actions, he always hinted it on that he was attracted to her, but she never noticed, and Armin wanted her to know, just how much he loved her. Annie laid there for a moment, enjoying the warmth. She finally got up, the fact that the beds weren't made bugged her. Annie took her blankets off Armin's bed and put them back on her's and made the beds. She didn't bother changing out of her PJs since it was Saturday and just put on her favorite white hoodie. When she went to the kitchen she saw Armin eating breakfeast, he cocked his head to one side, gesturing to a plate of food on the counter, he couldn't speak since his mouth was full of food. "Thank you." Annie murmured. He nodded. Annie sat next to him and before eating, she rested the side of her head on his shoulder. Armin looked at her, swallowed his food, and rested his head atop her's, smiling. He won, he knew he'd finally get to her. "Thank you, for last night. I was really cold." Annie murmured. "Anytime." Armin assured her. Annie sat back up and began eating, well, not fully. She just picked at her food like normal, and like normal got too full to finish it and had to put it in the fridge for later. "How come you don't eat like everyone?" Armin asked, he was worried for his friend. "My doctor said I'm at a perfect weight and size, it's healthy. I just want to keep my size." Annie was thin, but it was healthy for her. Armin bet to himself that if he put his hands around her waist, that he could touch finger tips. Annie washed off her hands and out of curiousity he went for it, he put his hands around her waist. Annie's eyes grew wide, she blushed, she never thought he'd do that. Like Armin thought, he touched finger tips, then realized how awkward this must feel on Annie. "Oh I'm sorry! It was just curiousity I swear!" Armin apologized, his hands still around her waist. Annie didn't move, then relaxed, she leaned back and rested her head on his chest. "You like what you feel?" she asked, this made Armin realize that his hands were still around Annie's waist. "Sorry! Well, I guess, yeah, I kinda do." he confessed. Annie felt a little awkward, in the dorms you were aloud to date, but it couldn't be too, you know. Annie stood there for a while with Armin still with her, then elbowed him away to do the dishes. Annie dressed in camoflauge later that day and made sure she had her deer permits, she had two, one good for two does, and one good for two bucks. She put the permits in her back pocket and grabbed her rifle and pistol. "Armin!" she called out. "You coming hunting?" she asked. "Sure." Armin agreed. "Can we take your truck? My old '57 isn't big enough if we get something." Annie asked. "Yeah, you driving?" he asked. "Yeah." was the answer. Once they got in Armin's truck, Annie set her rifle on the floor in the back where the back seat was. "We have to pick up my dogs from my dad's, I'm just going to have them hop in, I really don't want to see him." Annie murmured. "Alright." Armin agreed as Annie started up the truck and drove off. When they got to Annie's father's, she hopped out, opened the back door, and her doberman and pitbull jumped in. She shut the door and got back in the driver's seat. "You all strapped in there boys?" she asked her two dogs before pulling out of the driveway. The two dogs whined softly as if saying 'Yes.' and Annie smiled, driving off. Armin chuckled to himself. ...  
Armin laid in bed that night, he rolled over to see Annie lying in her own, her back to him. She looked so peaceful and adorable to him. Though Annie wasn't sleeping, she looked like she was. "Hey Annie, can you sleep?" Armin asked. "No, you?" she asked. Armin shook his head. "Are you okay?" Armin asked. "Yeah, why?" Annie asked, rolling onto her other side so that she could see Armin. Armin shrugged. Annie sighed, he was trying to get her to come over and sleep with him. "I know what you're doing." Annie muttered, and she was right, Armin did want her to come sleep with him. She got up and laid down under the blankets in his bed. She laid with her back to him and sighed again. "Goodnight." she muttered. Armin pulled Annie close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Annie finally relaxed and nuzzled herself closer. Armin kissed the side of her neck and rested his head down above her's on the same pillow. "Goodnight, my love." he murmured to her. "Goodnight." she repeated, but more friendly and softly. Annie didn't fall asleep for a while, then she heard a loud crack of thunder. Annie hated thunder and lightning, it frightened her. She quickly rolled onto her other side so that she faced Armin and hugged him tightly. "Annie, Annie. You're alright." he cooed, trying to calm her down. Annie was silently crying and she tightened her grip. "Shh, Annie, it's alright." Armin assured her, stroking her frosty blonde hair. "See beautiful? You're alright." he held her closer and her grip loosened. "There." he murmured, resting his head back down and closing his eyes as Annie already fell asleep. Armin smiled faintly and fell asleep too. ...  
It was Monday morning and Annie and Armin had an hour to get to class. Down the main hallway of the school, Annie dropped her books and papers went everywhere. "Dammit!" Annie cursed, quickly gathering her papers. Armin set down his backpack and helped, realising that she didn't have a bag to carry her stuff. He told her to stay right there after handing her the papers of her's he collected and grabbed his bag, runnig off. Annie stood up and held tightly to her stuff, since it was starting to slip out of her tight grip. After a while Armin came back and took her stuff from her, so that he could carry it for her. "Thank you. Where'd you run off to?" she asked. "You'll find out next time you go to your locker." Armin told her. After their class was over, Annie headed to her locker to grab what she needed for the next class, math. She saw a green and white backpack (Their school colors) with the symbol for their school (The blue and white wings of freedom). Annie smiled and shook her head. She put what she needed for her next class in the bag and put it over her shoulder, walking to class. Annie closed the front door of her dorm behind her, she stayed after school a while for volleyball practice. Annie was in track, volleyball, cheerleading, and a tutor for some elementry kids on her free time. Like normal, she came home to Armin playing video games, he had a head set on, he was playing with a few other people with voice chat. "Who you playing with?" Annie asked, sitting next to him on the couch and doing her homework. "Here, I'll put it on speaker." He pressed a button on his head set and took it off. She could recognize the voices of the only two players with Armin, Sasha and Eren were the only ones on the party, and they were playing Call of Duty. "Shit, Sasha's kicking ass." Annie said disbelievingly. "Hey Annie!" she heard Sasha greet over the voice chat. "Hey Ann." she could hear Eren's greeting. "Hey guys." Annie greeted back. "You finish your homework?" Annie asked Armin. "Yeah." Armin said, concentrating hard on hunting down Eren and Sasha. He could hear Sasha giggling over the chat, he knew he was close. "What do you have homework on?" Armin asked. "Just history." Annie turned a page in her history book. She smiled and shook her head. "What's so funny?" Armin asked leaning over and looking at her book. "There's no way that a titan broke down wall Maria over 1 thousand years ago. They're not that big." Annie said disbelievingly. "Hell yeah they are." Eren said over that chat. "Well, yeah, but this is major bull shit, I still don't believe it." Annie said laughing. "Then I'll see if we can go over the wall." Eren said, thinking he was smart. "I'd survive longer than you." Annie challenged. "No way!" Eren laughed. "You know what, kiss my titan ass." Annie said flatly. "Whoa guys, we have two titans having a cat fight!" Sasha laughed. Armin started laughing and Annie hit him playfuly over the head with her history book. "Dammit Armin!" Eren cursed, laughing, as there was a gun shot noise coming from the TV. "Gotcha!" Armin laughed. "Now I just have to find Sasha before she finds me." Armin said, concentrating hard on his video game. Over the chat Annie could hear Mikasa hit Eren over the head with something. "Ow, what was that for?!" Eren asked. "For not doing the dishes when I asked you to!" Mikasa scolded. "Sorry Mikasa." Eren apologized guiltily. "I better leave before Mikasa has a hissy fit." Eren said over the chat. "Hey!" she could hear Mikasa scold again as Eren got hit over the head again. "See ya later Eren." Armin told him. "Bye!" Sasha said, still concentrating. "See you tomorrow." Annie told him, putting her finished homework away. "Say are you and Annie, you know, dating?" Sasha asked Armin mockingly. "Pfft, no." Armin answered, putting an arm around Annie and pulling her close, Annie leaned into his hold. "Armin, I know that we can't see eachother because we're only talking over a chat while playing a video game, but I can even tell when you're lying even if I can't see your face." Sasha muttered. "Well, just ask Annie." Armin told her. "I'd rather brake every bone in his body than look at him." Annie muttered darkly, sneaking a smile at Armin and he smiled back. "Okay I believe that one." Sasha caved.  
Later that night was reading her book on the couch and Armin sitting next to her. He watched her as she read. Armin knew that he had to make his move, fast. He leaned over and gently closed her book, then set it on the floor. Annie looked over at him, confusion in her dark eyes. Armin pushed down gently on her shoulders and pinned her down. "A-Armin, what the hell are you doing?!" Annie asked frantically. "Nothing much." he answered softly. He leaned down and their lips pressed together, Annie's eyes grew wide as she blushed, then relaxed. Mid-kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck and and her legs around his waist. Armin stood up carefully as she clung on still. He put his arms under her legs to support her weight as their lips pressed together again and didn't stop until she laid on her back in bed, with him holding her down. Annie smiled softly as Armin did, until there was a knock on the front door. "I'll get it." Annie murmured as Armin let her up. Annie went to the front door and opened it, and standing there was Bertholdt. "Hey Ann, I wanted to know if you'd come with me to the Halloween dance this Saturday." Bertholdt offered. Annie would go with him, but after what was currently happening between her and Armin, she became emotionally attached to Armin, so she couldn't go with Bertholdt. "I-I'm sorry, I might not go, I'm not a Halloween fan." Annie apologized. "That's alright, and if you go with someone else, it won't make me feel bad." Bertholdt assured her, and like normal, he gave her a friendly hug and left. Him and Reiner always gave Annie hugs, they were a trio of close friends after all. Halloween would be tough on Annie, because after Bertholdt asked, later that week a lot of boys did. 


	3. Good Kisser

Annie was jogging home from cheerleading practice and noticed Christa trying to keep up with her pace. "Sorry Christa." Annie apologized, slowing her pace to a soft walk. "You going to the Halloween dance tomorrow?" Christa asked. "I don't know, I got asked out a lot, and I can't decide." was the answer. "I'm going with Ymir." Christa told her. Annie got to the door of the dorm she shared with Armin and said goodbye to Christa. As she walked in Armin was sitting at the table, doing homework. "Sorry I sayed a little after cheerleading, I wanted finish my homework as I had the advantage that most of the teachers were still there." Annie apologized, setting down her bag. "Say Annie, are there any good churches around here?" Armin asked. "Yeah, and I want to go, but I've gotten so caught up over everything else." Annie answered. "Good, 'cause I'll take you this Sunday." Armin told her, not looking up. "Thanks." Annie thanked. Annie sat down next to him and sighed. "What's wrong?" Armin asked. "I keep on getting asked out for the dance." Annie sighed. "Not a bad thing, I'm sure you got asked out a lot, you're a really pretty and friendly girl." Armin commented, pushing aside his finished homework. "Thanks." Annie thanked. Armin looked over at her. "Sorry to keep adding on but, would you go with me?" he asked. "S-Sure." she agreed. "Good, because I have a costume for you already." Armin told her smiling. "I'll show you." Armin grabbed Annie's wrist and dragged her into the bedroom. He pulled out a black and white maid dress from the closet. "No way in hell am I going to wear that." Annie muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yes you are! Let's see if it fits." Armin said enthusiastically. He pulled Annie's shirt off her and forced the dress over her head. "Don't _ever_ take my shirt off me again." Annie warned. "Too late, now this looks stupid with your shorts on, take 'em off so I can see what you'd like tomorrow please?" Annie sighed, "Turn around." Armin turned around and she took off her shorts. "Happy now?" she asked. "Yeah, you look really cute." Annie did look cute, the dress puffed out at the bottom only inches from her hips. "But what if I have to pick something off the floor?" Annie asked. "I wouldn't mind." Armin told her. Annie glared. "Fine, I have a little bit longer one for you." Armin pulled that one off of her and went to the closet to get the other. "Hey!" Annie scolded, crossing her arms over her chest, she had a bra and panties on but she was a little self-concision. Armin slipped another one over her head, it was exactly like the first one, only a bit longer at the bottom and had a big white bow on the back. "I hate you." Annie muttered. "I love you." Armin told her, smiling. "I hate you so much right now." Armin smiled again, "I love you so much right now." Annie rolled her eyes, he was so, childish. "Here I got you something else." He pulled out two separate, but exact, black, cat ears. The weren't connected, but they were exact and glued onto a clip that'd clip into her hair. He clipped each into her hair, one at a time. They looked like actual cat ears and had little red bows on them, they looked attached to her head since you couldn't see the clip on either one. She looked down, she felt so humiliated, she hated dresses, and worst of all, she was seen with only a bra and panties on. "Oh come on, you're adorable." Annie gave no reply. "I'll wear cat ears too if it makes you feel better." Armin assured. "It's getting late." Armin commented, it was pitch black outside. Annie still didn't talk to him. He slipped the dress off over her head and scooped her up in his arms. Annie put her arms around Armin's neck and hung on tight as he laid her on her side in bed and laid behind her. He ran his fingers down her back until he found them resting on what might-as-well-have-been bare skin on her hips. 'Might as well be wearing two dimes and a cornchip.' his grandfather would have said, but Armin didn't mind, oh he didn't mind at all. She moaned happily as he snuggled a bit closer.

"Oh just look at how cute you are." Armin cooed to Annie as he tied the bow on the back of her maid costume. "Shut up." she muttered. "Do you like yellow?" Armin asked. "Favorite color." Annie replied. He put a yellow cat-collar on her neck with a silver bell attached to it. He clipped the cat ears in her hair. A noise came from Armin's phone and he stopped playing with Annie's hair and looked at it. 'You coming?' the text read, it was from Eren. 'Yeah. Helping Annie get ready to go, you know girls, they take _forever_.' Armin texted a reply. He sat down Annie on his lap and started pulling her hair back into a normal messy bun with her bangs hanging out. Over top of her collar, Armin slipped a black choker over her head. "There, that looks cute." Armin told her. Annie got up and looked into the vanity mirror, she did look pretty cute. "Now to get _your_ ears in." she murmured playfully. "What? I still have to?" Annie nodded, smiling to herself. "If I can do your make up." Armin offered. "Challenge accepted." Annie murmured. She stood on her toes and Armin dipped his head down to her level as she put his cat ears in. "There, you look kinda cute too." she told him. "And you look pretty damn _hot_. You good kisser?" Armin asked. "Find out." she dared. Her back pressed against the wall and their lips almost pressed together until Armin's phone rang. "What now cock block?" he asked. Armin hung up after a minute. "Eren said we'd better hurry up so he doesn't have to deal with Mikasa's little hissy fit, she's apparently on her Niagara falls of blood, you know, satan's sacrificial waterfall?" Armin clarified. "Yes I know, I have them every month." Annie muttered, putting on a bit of eye-liner, mascara, black eye shadow, light pink blush, and bright red lip stick. "You or me driving?" Armin asked as she hustled out of the bedroom. "You." she answered, tossing him the keys to her 1957 red and white Chevy, and sitting in the passenger seat of it. Armin was surprised, she had _never_ let him drive her car. He climbed into the driver's seat and started up the car, and they drove off to the dance.


	4. Coach Leonhardt

**Yay! I got better at writing!**

* * *

Annie was putting her books back in her locker, she was ready to go back to her dorm after a long school day and track practice. The boys got done with football practice at the same time so she'd walk home with Armin. Jean came behind her and started to talk with her. He obviously didn't notice that her and Armin were together at the dance for what he was saying to her. Annie never turned around to talk to him.

"Say Annie, ever have sex with a football player?" he asked, smiling his cocky little smile.

"Yeah." she muttered, regarding that Armin was on the same football team with Jean.

"Yeah, but how about doing it again?" Jean asked playfully, putting a hand by her head as she turned around after shutting her locker. She was trapped by him.

"I get my fair share every night or so." Annie said calmly.

"Oh come on Annie, don't wimp out now." Jean tried to get her to cave in.

"Not doing it." she muttered.

"Please?" he asked. Annie shook her head and smiled.

"No, sorry Jean." she apologized.

"Ah, I see, you're a tough nut to crack." he commented.

"I hope this makes up for it." Annie murmured, kissing Jean on the forehead.

Annie caught up with Armin down the main hall. "How was track?" Armin asked, taking her backpack for her.

"Tiring, football?" she asked.

"Same." Armin answered. They walked down the hall and Annie remembered, she had left something in Ms. Hanji's classroom.

"Hold on, I left my volleyball in Ms. Hanji's room, I had to leave it there for track practice." Annie explained, running to Ms. Hanji's. Armin caught up to her in Ms. Hanji's room and raised an eyebrow at the sight him and Annie shared. Ms. Hanji was trying to persuade Mr. Levi into something.

"Oh come on Levi! You can't treat an old friend into a dinner?" she asked. Levi stared at Hanji for a moment.

"Starve." he muttered.

"Please?" Hanji asked sweetly.

"Fine, I'll pick you up at eight." Levi muttered to Hanji, shoving past Annie and Armin.

"Alrighty then Mr. C.D.O." Hanji said triumphantly, sitting down at her desk.

"C.D.O.?" Armin asked. Levi popped his head back in the room.

"It's like O.C.D., only in alphabetical order, like it's suppose to be." Levi informed, leaving the room once more.

"Oh, here's your volleyball Annie." Hanji told her, tossing it to her.

"Thanks for letting me keep it here while I go for track." Annie thanked.

"Anything for my star students." Hanji murmured, hinting towards Annie and Armin. They smiled and waved, then left.

* * *

At the dorm, Annie sat at the kitchen table later that night, tired. Armin sat across from her and put his hand over her's.

"I heard Jean's little conversation with you." he smiled.

"He tries." Annie smiled too.

"Yeah, you gotta give him credit." Armin agreed.

Annie got up and stood over where Armin sat, he pulled her onto his lap and gently kissed the back of her neck. Annie moaned contently and sank back into his embrace.

* * *

Annie went to her locker after a long cheerleading practice that had lasted until five that Friday night. Jean passed by her on his way to football practice.

"Hey, my roomate's out of town." he started.

"So?" Annie asked, closing her locker after getting her back pack and turning around.

"Wanna watch a movie at my dorm?" Jean full on came out.

"Well, uhh." Annie had to think about it.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Just the two of us." Jean tried persuade her. "It's not like a date or anything." he wouldn't give up.

"Fine." she caved.

"My place at seven?" Jean asked.

"Sure." Annie answered, pulling out her phone to send a text to Armin, telling him that she'd be going over to Jean's for a while.

* * *

Exactly at seven 'o' clock at night, Annie knocked on the door to Jean's dorm.

"Come in." she heard him from inside. Annie opened the door and stepped inside, taking off her shoes and closing the door behind her. She looked over, Jean was sitting on his couch.

"Come sit down." he offered. Annie sat down next to him and he flicked on a movie. Annie leaned a little on him as he put an arm around her. After thirty minutes, Annie accidentaly fell asleep with Jean's arm still around her.

"Annie, Annie, you gotta wake up baby girl." Jean murmured to her, gently shaking her.

"Muuuuuurgh." Annie groaned.

"I can drive you across the parking lot to your dorm." Jean offered.

"I don't feel like getting up." she protested.

"I'll carry you." Jean offered again. Annie shook her head and leaned on him more.

"Here, at least I'll have you lay down, you just gotta stand up for a moment." Annie stood up and Jean laid on his back on the couch, he put his arms out to her, gesturing she lay with him. Annie laid gently down on her stomach on top of his and closed her eyes. Jean shut off the movie and took a blanket from at the side of the couch by the armrest and pulled it over Annie, covering her feet and shoulders. Annie faintly smiled and fell asleep to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

"Annie wake up." Jean gently nudged her with the back of his hand. Annie finally opened her eyes, for a moment she forgot where she was.

"You passed out last night in the middle of the movie." Jean explained.

Annie nodded but didn't move she was still a little sleepy.

"I texted Armin, he was wondering where you were." Jean told her.

"Thanks." she thanked. He moved his hands down to her lower back and Annie almost fell asleep in his hold again.

* * *

"Annie we need a coach." Armin told her a week later after school.

"For what?" she asked.

"Well, me and the guys want to start a basketball team, and I heard that in middle school you played basketball, so you must know _something_ about coaching." Annie stopped in the middle of the main school hall and turned to him.

"First practice?" she asked.

"In five minutes."

Annie sighed, "Fine."

* * *

"Alright everyone, I found ourselves a coach!" Armin announced, every boy from their grade was their, they all joined. Then they cringed when they saw Annie with Armin, holding a clipboard and a silver whistle around her neck.

"Hey I think she looks pretty cute." Jean commented.

"What was that horse face?!" Annie said in rough tone, right in his face.

"Nothing Annie!"

Annie narrowed her eyes.

"I mean Coach Leonhardt!"

"Better." Annie took a step back and stood beside Armin. "Alright, first you little shits, a simple roll-call. Let's see how Jaegar can screw up this one." she muttered taking out a pen from the back pocket of her short-shorts.

Armin took his seat next to Eren and Connie.

"Alright, so I see Ymir somehow got in, the only thing that surprises me is that Mikasa isn't here either." Annie muttered.

Everyone chuckled a little.

"Jaegar-bombastic."

"Here."

"Horse face."

"Can I get your number?"

"No. Connie."

"Here."

"Arian Coconut."

"I'm here."

"Spoiled brat with freckles." that was what she called Marco, she normally had nick-names for everyone, if they approved of them.

"Here."

"Boss-ass-bitch." that was Ymir.

"Yo."

"Reiner, Bertholdt?"

"We're here."

"That's everyone."

Everyone started to get up.

"Sit your asses down!" Everyone sat at her command. "I ain't done." Annie pulled the sheet from her clipboard and folded it over, to reveal a blank uniform form. "We gotta pick some uniforms."

Everyone cringed again, they thought since their coach was a girl that the uniforms would be girly.

"So we'll have a vote, I personally thought the colors dark blue and red would be nice." everyone nodded. "We'll have last names and numbers on the back as well."

Everyone nodded again, they thought it sounded alright.

"Well, we still have an hour, everyone go change and we'll start our first practice." everyone started to get up and Annie turned her head to the door. "Wait." everyone sat, confused. Everyone looked at where Annie was looking, standing at the door was Mikasa.

"Am I late?"

"A little."

"Too late?"

Annie sighed, "Go join the others. We were just about to start."


End file.
